


Water Nymph

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Poulécriture [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Juvia n'est pas une personne comme les autres et séparée de sa communauté à cause de ses études, elle trouve refuge dans la réserve marine de sa nouvelle ville. Rapidement, elle fait la connaissance de Lisanna, une humaine captivée par les dauphins et Mizu, l'élément déclencheur de toute l'histoire.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Poulécriture [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587214
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Water Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



> One-shot écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé sur le Discord appelé : l'écrit-minel. Ce one-shot est dédié à MissCactus puisque j'étais son Secret Santa.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Juvia sourit en passant les portes de la réserve marine dans laquelle elle rêvait de travailler ; la protection de la faune et la flore marine était une cause chère à son cœur. Connaissant le chemin sur le bout des doigts, elle se dirigea d'un pas à la fois léger et déterminé en direction des dauphins. Elle s'était particulièrement liée d'amitié avec Mizu, une femelle que des soigneurs avaient recueilli quelques semaines plus tôt. Blessée durant un orage par des filets de pêcheurs cassés, elle avait agonisé pendant des jours, séparée de sa tribu et donc de sa famille avant d'être finalement sauvée.

Seule et effrayée, elle avait été instable pendant de nombreux jours, refusant de s'alimenter correctement, inquiétant les vétérinaires et les soigneurs qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour améliorer sa situation. Ils lui avaient prodigué tous les soins possibles et imaginables. Physiquement, elle allait bien, elle s'était remise de ses blessures même si la prudence était toujours de mise. Au contraire, mentalement, ce n'était pas la joie et les soigneurs ne pouvaient pas la remettre en liberté dans cette condition. Malheureusement, rien n'avait semblé apaiser ce dauphin, tout du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que Juvia fasse son apparition un beau matin d'été.

Il était tôt le matin et la réserve venait tout juste d'ouvrir. La bleutée, elle, arrivait en ville de la veille pour ses études et elle avait immédiatement voulu voir les dauphins. Lorsqu'elle nageait, au milieu de l'océan, ils étaient toujours incroyablement doux et gentils avec elle. Ils étaient sa dose de réconfort habituelle et seule, dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient être son point de repère, son roc dans ce nouveau lieu totalement inconnu d'elle.

Pressée, elle n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement et avait suivi les panneaux « dauphins » sans se poser la moindre question. Le bitume de la ville avait le don de la rendre malade et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait survivre une année scolaire ici. Heureusement, elle vivait en bord de côte, ce qui lui permettait de nager régulièrement et d'être elle-même pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures. Le temps d'un instant, Juvia s'imagina au milieu de la campagne, sans l'océan près d'elle ; son cœur se brisa. Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre entourée seulement de terre.

Elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement avant de sourire en voyant l'enclos réservé aux dauphins. Juvia avait apprécié voir les dauphins qui chantaient sa venue, reconnaissant sans aucun doute son appartenance à la mer. Elle avait passé de longues minutes en leur présence, à discuter avec eux, en faisant bien évidemment toujours attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'elle. Juvia avait apprécié les voir et était ravie à l'idée de les savoir en bonne santé et bien traitée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté le contraire.

Cependant, un autre chant avait attiré son attention, plus triste, plus las, plus morose. Elle avait suivi ce son sans faire, une fois de plus, attention à son environnement. Sa seule préoccupation était ce dauphin, triste. Après avoir passé une barrière sans le moindre remord, elle avait enfin pu apercevoir le dauphin qui semblait l'appeler depuis quelques minutes.

En s'approchant, elle avait posé ses yeux sur Mizu, sans jamais vouloir les ôter à nouveau. C'était le plus beau dauphin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, que racontait-elle ? c'était le plus bel animal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, Mizu ressemblait à n'importe quel autre dauphin, identique même, si bien qu'une personne lambda ne pouvait même pas savoir qu'elle était une femelle. Cependant, un seul regard avait suffi pour que Juvia comprenne que Mizu se sentait aussi seule qu'elle.

« Hé, Juvia ! »

L'interpellée sursauta, avant de se retourner. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige : Lisanna. Le sourire présent sur les lèvres de Juvia s'étira un peu plus et elle attendit que son amie la rejoigne pour qu'elle fasse le reste du chemin ensemble. La blanche travaillait dans la réserve depuis quelques mois maintenant, bien avant de Juvia ne vienne pour la première fois et fasse la rencontre de Mizu. Lisanna était passionnée par les dauphins et passait tout son temps libre à les étudier. Elle avait lu tous les livres, regardé tous les documentaires qui existaient sur eux. Juvia pensait même qu'elle connaissait mieux les dauphins qu'elle, Lisanna possédait un savoir scientifique et théorique qu'elle ne pouvait qu'envier. Malheureusement, elle avait du mal à nouer avec eux et la bleutée avait immédiatement su de quoi il retournait.

Dès sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, deux petites semaines plus tôt, cette dernière l'avait réprimandé parce qu'elle tentait de toucher Mizu et qu'elle se trouvait dans une zone réservée au personnel. Lisanna avait empressement séparé Juvia et Mizu, créant ainsi une distance entre elles. Ce fut à ce moment que la bleutée avait compris ce qu'il clochait avec l'employée. Elle était bien trop sur la réserve et ne comprenait pas que pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, même d'un animal, il fallait être avant tout honnête et transparent, mais surtout, ne plus avoir aucun préjugé ni retenue. Le dauphin restait un animal social, joueur et toujours à la recherche d'affection, ne lui donner que de la froideur était le meilleur moyen de l'éloigner.

« Comment tu vas ?  
— Super et toi, tu as pu parler à Sam ? Demanda Juvia, la respiration courte à cause du suspense.  
— Malheureusement il ne veut pas me laisser une nouvelle chance... »

Le cœur de Juvia se serra. Sam était le responsable du secteur consacré uniquement aux dauphins et chaque année, une bourse d'étude était donnée à quelques privilégiés. En général, c'était des étudiants en biologie marine qui travaillaient dans la réserve depuis au moins une année, si ce n'était pas plus. Malheureusement, Lisanna n'avait pas réussi à se faire une place, Sam lui avait reproché mot pour mot ce que Juvia avait pensé d'elle dès leur première rencontre. Elle n'était pas assez à l'aise avec les dauphins pour être compétente dans le travail que la formation offrait.

Cependant, la bleutée avait vu tous les efforts que la blanche avait fait ces dernières semaines, elle se donnait à fond et commençait à être à l'aise au contact des dauphins, même si elle n'osait pas encore établir de contact physique. Malgré tout, il manquait un petit quelque chose sur lequel Juvia n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre le mot.

« Je te laisserai nourrir Mizu. »

Juvia la remercia chaleureusement ; elle était tombée sous le charme de Mizu et elle était l'une des seules qui pouvaient lui donner à manger. D'après Lisanna et pour une raison qui lui échappait, le dauphin allait un peu mieux depuis sa rencontre avec la bleutée, alors elle lui permettait de lui donner un coup de main. Bien évidemment, le reste du personnel n'était pas au courant et certainement pas Sam, qui lui en voudrait d'avoir laissé une inconnue prendre soin d'une espèce aussi précieuse que le dauphin.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne discutèrent pas du reste du trajet. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Le bruit de l'eau dans les bassins, mais aussi celui des premiers visiteurs les berçaient. Juvia pouvait entendre des enfants s'exclamer, rire et des adultes redevenir innocents le temps de quelques instants. Lorsque Mizu la vit, cette dernière la salua joyeusement, mais ne pouvant lui répondre dans sa langue, la bleutée se contenta de quelques paroles rassurantes et d'un signe de la main.

Lisanna disparut dans le local pour aller chercher du poisson frais et Juvia en profita pour se rapprocher du bassin et donc de Mizu. En un murmure, elle lui répondit en des cliquetis qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se demandait comment elle se sentait. La conversation n'était jamais trop profonde, puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas discuter pizzas ou films, mais il n'empêchait que Juvia s'enquérait toujours de sa santé et de d'autres petits détails du quotidien. Le dauphin était bien plus intelligent que l'homme semblait le croire et tenir une légère discussion avec Mizu était possible.

Doucement, elle s'approcha du bord et tendit la main vers sa nouvelle amie. Mizu chercha immédiatement son contact pour une caresse avant de s'échapper en l'éclaboussant légèrement, joueuse. Juvia rigola à gorge déployée. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait autant les dauphins et plus spécialement Mizu. Puisqu'elle avait perdu sa tribu, elle était seule et donc désespérément à la recherche de partenaire. La bleutée ne pouvait pas en être un à part entière, mais elle était devenue un point central dans la vie du dauphin. Si bien que si elle ne venait pas tous les jours, Mizu refusait immédiatement de manger.

Évidemment, la relation était à double-sens. La femelle dauphin était un repère dans la vie de Juvia, elle était un rappel constant de son ancienne vie, auprès de sa famille et de sa communauté. Elle les reverrait pour sûr dans quelques mois. Certains pourraient penser que Juvia n'arrivait simplement pas couper le cordon, mais leur communauté était soudée et ils étaient bien plus proches les uns des autres que les humains l'étaient entre eux, alors un atroce manque se faisait ressentir.

« Tu étais dans tes pensées, tout va bien ?  
— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, merci de me laisser ce privilège, répondit Juvia en lui offrant un léger sourire tout en lançant un poisson à Mizu.  
— Tout pour toi. »

La bleutée se sentit rougir et elle fut heureuse que Lisanna ne fasse aucun commentaire. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une journée pour être attirée par Lisanna et seulement une semaine pour développer une grande affection pour elle. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de la blanche, mais elle savait que cela ne serait tarder. Juvia n'avait jamais connu l'amour, elle avait bien évidemment déjà eu des relations avec des hommes, avant de se découvrir un penchant pour les femmes, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Elle ne connaissait pas les mains moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les papillons dans le ventre et le désir de l'autre.

Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps à Juvia pour tomber sous son charme car Lisanna était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle était douce, gentille et drôle. Elle était aussi passionnée par la vie marine et était donc la mieux placée pour comprendre et aimer son étrange et unique nature. Lisanna était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait et avec laquelle elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour lui dévoiler son plus grand secret. Cependant, les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas offrir sa vie sur une plateau d'argent avant de la mettre entre les mains d'une inconnue. Ce n'était pas grâce à ce raisonnement que son espèce avait réussi à survivre pendant des millénaires.

« Elle t'aime vraiment, tu as un don avec elle.  
— Et pas seulement avec Mizu, tu me verrais avec les tortues, elles me suivent à la trace.  
— Vraiment ? »

Lisanna était étonnée, mais plus encore, dubitative. Juvia ne savait pas si elle avait senti la part de vérité dans cette blague ou si elle était simplement curieuse, mais dans tous les cas, elle devait se montrer plus prudente. La jeune femme savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui dévoile son identité, malgré tout, elle devait attendre encore un peu. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui ne tournait pas autour d'elle, mais de son amie.

Elle hésitait depuis quelques jours à tenter une nouvelle approche concernant sa relation avec les dauphins, se demandant si Lisanna était prête à sauter le pas. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Sam devait voir les compétences de Lisanna et le plus tôt possible, autrement, elle devrait encore attendre un an avant de rejoindre la formation.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?  
— Bien sûr, quelle question ! S'étonna la blanche en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
— Bien, parce que je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu ailles dans l'eau. »

La réaction de Lisanna ne se fit pas attendre et elle s'empourpra. Le rouge de ses joues contrastait avec le blanc de sa peau et de ses cheveux, on ne voyait plus que cela. Juvia ne fit aucun commentaire, mais sourit malicieusement. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, mais il était vrai que ce nouvel exercice lui permettait de voir Lisanna en maillot de bain deux pièces, celui qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle quand elle travaillait. Malgré son trouble, la jeune femme ne protesta pas et se contenta de se déshabiller le plus rapidement possible. La bleutée se délecta discrètement du spectacle et elle pouvait entendre Mizu se moquer d'elle, malheureusement, elle était dans l'impossibilité de la réprimander sans dévoiler son secret. Quelle femelle dauphin espiègle elle faisait.

« Bien et maintenant, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda la blanche, devant le bassin de Mizu, une main sur une hanche et l'autre contre elle.  
— J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance.  
— C'est quoi ces questions Juvia ? Bien sûr, pourquoi je t'accorderais ma confiance si je voulais trahir la tienne ? Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
— Bien. Il va falloir que tu fermes les yeux tout le long de l'exercice et tu ne dois pas les ouvrir, sous aucun prétexte. Aucun. »

Une fois de plus, Lisanna fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'eau lui arrivant maintenant aux genoux, elle ferma ses beaux yeux bleus tout en continuant son avancée, suivant les ordres de Juvia à la lettre. Puis, ce fut au tour de la bleutée de se déshabiller, et d'avancer dans l'eau, totalement nue. Elle eut à peine mis les pieds dans l'eau que le tatouage lié à sa communauté se mit à luire. L'appel de la mer et de l'eau en général était puissant et Juvia ne pouvait pas y résister. Alors, elle se hâta de plonger dans le bassin de Mizu et sourit en sentant l'eau dans ses longs cheveux.

Toujours sous l'eau, elle laissa libre court à sa transformation. Sans qu'elle ne souffre et cachée par un cercle lumineux, ses deux jambes devinrent une magnifique queue aussi bleue que sa chevelure et une étrange brassière faîte d'écailles couvrait à présent sa poitrine auparavant nue. Lorsqu'elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et ses deux canines en profitèrent pour s'allonger, preuve de leur ancienne façon de se nourrir : de poissons et de marins.

Mizu, qui ne l'avait jamais vu se transformer auparavant chanta de joie en tournant autour de Juvia et elle n'hésita pas à toucher sa queue, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. La sirène gloussa, tout en répondant à Mizu dans sa propre langue. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre de discuter avec elle, au risque d'attirer l'attention de Lisanna. En effet, comment une humaine pouvait-elle connaître le langage des dauphins et le parler ? cela ne faisait aucun sens. Juvia demanda donc à Mizu d'attendre une prochaine fois pour jouer avant de pointer du doigt sa queue et de lui intimer le silence, l'index contre sa bouche pulpeuse. La femelle dauphin sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se désintéressa de la bleutée pour faire quelques tours de bassin.

« Tu es dans l'eau toi aussi Juvia ? S'inquiéta Lisanna en tendant les mains, perdue sans la vue.  
— Oui, je suis pas loin de t'inquiète pas. »

La seconde d'après, la sirène saisit la main de son amie dans le but de la rassurer. Lisanna la serra avec force, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Juvia la prévint qu'elle allait devoir la lâcher pour que l'expérience fonctionne et la blanche hocha timidement la tête. Juvia ne comprenait pas réellement son inquiétude, elle n'avait rien à craindre et elle était bien entourée. Cependant elle oubliait le malaise que ressentait les humains lorsqu'ils perdaient l'un de leur sens et plus encore lorsqu'ils le perdaient dans un lieu aussi dangereux que l'eau.

« Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. »

En un chuchotement, elle appela Mizu qui arriva à sa hauteur en une seconde seulement. Juvia posa sa main contre son nostre avant d'enlever sa paume et mettre celle de Lisanna à sa place. Mizu se fit aucun geste, au contraire de Lisanna, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Cependant, la bleutée l'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu aimes les dauphins au plus profond de ton cœur, tu mérites cette formation et tu mérites ce contact avec Mizu. C'est grâce à ce contact que vous allez apprendre à vous connaître. Alors accepte. »

Lisanna s'autorisa à sourire avant de profiter du contact qu'elle avait avec la femelle dauphin. L'amour de la blanche pour les espèces marines et plus particulièrement les dauphins l'avaient fait fondre et elle était heureuse de la voir embrasser cet amour. Sans un mot, elle se détacha d'elles après quelques minutes et encouragea Lisanna à suivre son instinct, tout en gardant bien évidemment les yeux fermés.

Et durant les heures suivantes, Juvia les observa entrer en contact, apprendre à se connaître, avant de totalement fusionner, comme si elles ne faisaient plus qu'une seule entité. Si seulement elle avait su que cette expérience marcherait autant, elle l'aurait mise en œuvre dès le début. Le plus discrètement possible, Juvia sortit de l'eau, avant d'annuler sa transformation pour redevenir humaine. Encore une fois, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, grâce aux années de pratiques.

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

Lisanna ouvrit les paupières avant de sortir de l'eau. Droite comme un piquée et les cheveux secs virevoltant légèrement à cause de la brise, Juvia observa son amie, laquelle rayonnait. La bleutée était incroyablement fière de la jeune femme, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre sans se montrer bien trop affectueuse à son égard. La blanche s'approcha d'elle et la bleutée lui tendit sa serviette. Elle la remercia, avant d'essuyer son visage. Durant une demi-seconde, elle sembla chercher ses mots.

« C'était magnifique. J'ai pas les mots. C'était parfait. Tu avais raison, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était lui parler comme si elle était une vieille amie et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Merci, merci Juvia. Tu es parfaite. »

Lisanna se pencha vers elle et prête à recevoir une étreinte, la sirène écarta les bras. Quelle ne fut pas surprise lorsque la blanche passa sa main libre, l'autre tenant sa serviette, contre sa joue. Malgré tout, elle ne put que sourire en comprenant ce qui se passait. Lisanna allait l'embrasser, Lisanna allait faire le premier pas. Une volée de papillons se répandit dans son bas ventre tandis que son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche. Alors c'était ça, l'amour et le désir ? C'était encore plus beau en vrai que dans les films et plus beau que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Doucement, Lisanna se pencha, puis ferma les yeux, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa chastement. Une simple pression, tendre et légère, si bien que lorsqu'elle se détacha d'elle, Juvia eut l'impression que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une douce rêverie. Alors elle fit ce que lui criait son instinct. Sans attendre, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque et la rapprocha brusquement d'elle. Dans le noir, la bleutée profita de ce nouveau baiser, plus appuyé.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore assez. Alors elle gratta la lèvre inférieure de Lisanna à l'aide de ses dents et la blanche comprit le message puisqu'elle lui donna accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble pendant un long moment, tandis qu'elles passaient gentiment leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, n'allant jamais trop loin, apprenant simplement à se connaître. Plongée dans le flot de sentiments qui la parcourait, Juvia ne put remarquer sa marque qui luisait avec force et bien plus qu'habituellement.

La sirène ne le découvrirait que dans quelques mois, mais son destin était à présent entrelacé avec celui de Lisanna, l'humaine qui était son âme-sœur, son tout.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
